When You Tell Me That You Love Me
by Kithara Blue
Summary: —"Only love let us see normal things in an extraordinary way"— pertemuan yang diawali pertarungan iseng yang diajukan kakak Killua, hingga akhirnya perasaansebenarnya terucap. / Killua X Karin (My OC) / Special fic for me fufufufu...


_**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**_

_**Pairing : Killua X Karin **_

_**A/N : Karin is my OC. Fic ini saya buat untuk menghibur saya. Dan karena saya gak sanggup masangin Killua ke cewek lain karena Killua IS MINE. Jadi, Saya buat fic ini dengan pair diatas, fufufu kalau gak suka silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini, gak masalah sih. Ini fic khusus untuk saya memang, yah jadi kalau dapat review bagus alhamdulillah, kalo gak dapet yah gak masalah. **_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san~**_

_**~oo000oo~**_

**_When You Tell Me That You Love Me_**_** © Kithara Blue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Suara langkah teratur terdengar sepanjang lorong yang sangat sepi dan mencekam, gadis itu berjalan sendiri menuju ujung dari lorong ini, melewati berbagai pintu yang entah menyimpan apa didalamnya. Matanya tajam berwarna dark red penuh dengan tatapan tegas dan mematikan, rambut indigonya melambai lembut ketika desir angin menyapanya saat pintu keluar dari mantion ini dibukanya, menampakan langit malam yang kelam tanpa bintang, seolah malam ini adalah perwujudan asli hatinya. Kelam dan dingin. _

_Gadis itu bernama, Karin Celesta Collins berasal dari keluarga mafia Collins yang terkenal dengan julukan "__Angel of Death"; mereka membunuh dan menghancurkan dengan sangat tenang dan bersih. _

_Keluarga Collins adalah keluarga mafia terpandang, bahkan memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarga pembunuh bayaran seperti Zoldyck, hingga dunia tidak berani membuat masalah dengan mereka. Relasi yang cukup bagus, kuat dan terpandang. Namun, ini pertama kalinya bagi Karin datang ke kediaman Zoldyck, itupun hanya karena paksaan dari Ayahnya untuk membawa Karin ikut ke acara makan malam keluarga Zoldyck-Collins._

'_Membosankan.' Batinnya. _

_Karin telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya lebih dulu, selera makannya menguap saat seorang lelaki gemuk makan begitu lahap didepannya, belum lagi dia sangat tidak minat melirik seorang perempuan yang penuh perban diwajahnya, melirik Karin dengan matanya yang tidak mampu dideskripsikan sebagai mata oleh Karin. Nyonya Zoldyck itu terus tersenyum kearah Karin membuatnya sangat risih. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan lama diruangan itu karena semuanya bagitu sangat tidak menarik perhatiannya._

"_Kami memiliki anak seumuran denganmu, sayangnya dia tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama karena sedang dalam pelatihan dengan kakaknya," semua menatap Nyonya Zoldyck._

_Dan detik berikutnya Karin mendapatkan ide bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari tempat yang mengenaskan ini; mengatakan ingin melihat pelatihan pembunuh bayaran keluarga Zoldyck._

_Karin tidak sepenuhnya ingin melihat pelatihan itu, tujuan utamanya adalah keluar dari ruang makan yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang membosankan menurutnya, dan saat ini dia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya berkehendak._

"_Jangan melawan musuh yang tidak bisa kau kalahkan,"_

_Karin mendengar suara bariton mengisi keheningan hutan keluarga Zoldyck, dia mengernyit mendengar pernyataan aneh itu. Kemudian langkah kakinya membawanya mendekati arah suara itu._

"_menjauhlah dari musuh sebisa mungkin." Karin melihat dari balik pohon seorang pemuda berambut panjang sedang berbicara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dihadapan pemuda itu, berdiri seorang bocah lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya mendengarkan kalimat dari pemuda berambut hitam panjang tadi dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh._

"_Jika kau terluka tanpa mengetahui sebabnya, menjauhlah dari musuh sebisa mungkin."_

_Karin hampir tertawa mendengar rules yang didengarnya. 'Apakah ini keluarga Zoldyck itu?'_

"_Kau siapa?" pemuda berambut panjang itu melihat kearah Karin yang diikuti pandangan oleh bocah lelaki itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya dingin dan berjalan kearah Karin dengan aura yang mengerikan. Karin bisa merasakan aura itu, bakat dan pelatihan yang sudah dijalaninya membuatnya cukup percaya diri dengan aura itu. Dia bukanlah bocah perempuan terlahir sebagai pembunuh, dan tidak akan semudah itu dibunuh bahkan aura mengerikan seperti itu tidak akan menggoyahkannya._

"_Karin.. Karin Celesta Collins." Jawab Karin. Sejenak pemuda itu berhenti melangkah, kemudian dia tersenyum._

"_Ah.. Collins. Karin artinya murni diangkat dari bahasa Skandinavia, sedangkan Celesta berasal dari bahasa Spanyol yang artinya surga. Perpaduan nama yang indah ditambah nama belakang Collins. keluarga yang terkenal dengan julukan Angel of Death. Jadi kau malaikat penyabut nyawa murni dari surga, mmm.. namamu terlalu indah," Pemuda itu diam; mengambil jeda sejenak. sedangkan Karin hanya membenarkan semua pernyataan pemuda itu dalam hati._

_ "sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kalian diundang untuk makan malam?" lanjutnya bertanya.  
_

"_Aku sudah selesai dan aku sedang bosan." Jawab Karin pelan. _

"_Hm, menarik. Kau bosan? Bagaimana kalau kalian bertarung?" Pemuda itu masih tersenyum kearah Karin yang kini menatap bocah lelaki dihadapannya._

_Karin menyeringai. "Tawaran menarik." Pemuda itu kemudian menatap kearah bocah laki-laki tadi, "Kau siap, Killua?"_

_._

_._

_Killua memulai pertarungan, dia berlari cepat kearah Karin dan memberi sebuah tinjuan kearah Karin. Karin mendadak berada dibelakang Killua, tatapannya mematikan dan tangan kanannya bergerak memukul kearah tengkuk Killua._

'_Dia kuat dan cepat untuk seumurannya.' Batin Illumi mengamati pertarungan Killua dan Karin._

_Killua berdiri menatap Karin sambil memegang tengkuknya. Kemudian dia berjalan perlahan membuat dirinya terlihat banyak. __'__Rhythm Echo' tebak Karin, dia menyeringai._

_Karin berlari dengan cepat kearah Killua, seringainya mengerikan dengan matanya yang sudah seperti singa kelaparan menatap mangsanya. Dia memfocuskan nen-nya ketangannya, jika dilihat nen-nya membentuk sebuah pedang tajam. Dia siap membunuh._

_**Tap.**_

_Tangan Karin yang siap mencabik Killua ditahan Illumi, "Kau bisa membunuhnya." Killua terdiam ditempat dan mengernyit. "Aku lepas kontrol." Jawab Karin dingin._

"_Kau sangat kuat untuk gadis seumurmu." Puji Illumi sambil melepas tangannya dari tangan Karin. Karin diam menatap Killua, mengabaikan pujian Illumi terhadapnya. "Kau lemah."_

_Karin berbalik, "Sama sekali tidak menarik, jika kau mengikuti rules yang dikatakan kakakmu tadi kau selamanya lemah dan akan menjadi seorang pecundang." Kemudian Karin melangkah pergi._

.

.

Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah pertemuan pertama Karin dan Killua, mereka sering bertemu dan terkadang Karin membantu Killua untuk membunuh orang untuk misinya. Hubungan mereka tidak cukup baik untuk disebut teman, dan tidak cukup buruk untuk disebut musuh. Mungkin lebih tepatnya saingan, walaupun kekuatan Karin masih selalu jauh diatas Killua.

Itu disebabkan Karin sudah lebih dulu dilatih membunuh dengan keras oleh keluarganya, dan bakat alaminya membunuh sangat memudahkannya. Yah, walaupun Killua juga memiliki bakat alami yang sangat baik namun dia masih saja belum pernah bisa mengalahkan Karin.

"Aku akan ikut ujian Hunter." Gumam Killua. Karin menatapnya, mengernyit bingung dengan kalimat Killua tadi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin hidupku dikendalikan, aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh bayaran." Killua melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya tadi, meninggalkan Karin sendiri yang masih menatap punggung Killua. "Kau ikut, Karin?"

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah ujian Hunter selesai. Dua bulan pula sejak kejadian final ujian Hunter, Killua di diskualifikasi dan pulang karena kakaknya Illumi, sedangkan Karin tidak bisa membantah Illumi lagi setelah Illumi mengatakan Ayah Karin yang murka karena kepergiannya yang diam-diam.

Sedangkan teman-teman yang didapat Karin dan Killua dari ujian Hunter pun tidak bisa mencegah mereka pergi. Kurapika dan Leorio menunggu kesadaran Gon kembali untuk memutuskan apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Setelah ujian Hunter selesai, Killua kembali ke kediaman Zoldyck sedangkan Karin kembali ke mantion keluarga Collins, dua bulan sudah mereka tidak bertemu. Karin dihukum untuk tidak keluar kamar selama dua bulan tersebut, sedangkan Killua sepertinya dikasih pelajaran oleh kakaknya.

"Apa kau sudah menyesali perlakuanmu, Karin?" suara berat ayah Karin mengisi indra pendengaran Karin.

"Iya, ayah." Sedingin apapun Karin tetap saja dia sangat menghormati dan sangat tunduk terhadap ayahnya. "Apakah hukumanku sudah selesai, ayah? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Killua." Ayahnya mengernyit sedetik kemudian senyum tipis terpancar diwajahnya, menarik diri Karin untuk memeluk ayahnya.

.

.

Ibu Killua bilang Killua sudah selesai masa penghukuman, dari nada bicaranya Karin tau dia sangat tidak ikhlas melihat Killua selesai dihukum.

Karin membuka pintu yang ditunjukan pelayan keluarga Zoldyck dimana kebaradaan Killua sekarang. Karin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke sofa, dia bisa melihat Killua yang menidurkan dirinya di sofa tersebut.

"Kata mereka Gon kemari." Killua membuka matanya, menatap Karin yang sudah duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. "Ya?" mereka saling menatap, hingga menimbulkan keheningan yang lama diruangan itu. Karin mengingat wajah Killua yang penuh penderitaan saat terakhir mereka bertemu; saat Killua dan kakaknya bertarung.

Karin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Killua yang kini menegang.

**Cup**

Karin menghapus jarak antaranya dan Killua, dia memegang belakang kepala Killua demi memperdalam ciumannya dengan Killua. Awalnya hanya sentuhan antara bibirnya dengan Killua kemudian Killua yang pertama kali menariknya untuk menikmati cumbuan pertama mereka, lama pagutan itu hingga Karin menarik dirinya dari Killua, nafas mereka terengah-engah dan wajah keduanya memerah.

Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Karin mengelus pelan rambut silver Killua, sedangkan tangan Killua mengelus pelan pipi merona Karin.

"Apa perasaanmu?" ucap Karin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Killua terdiam.

'Katakan aku mencintaimu.' Karin berteriak geram dalam hati menunggu jawaban Killua, dia mengernyit melihat Killua tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Karin sedikit kecewa, dia menunduk dan tersenyum miris kemudian menarik tubuhnya perlahan menjauh dari Killua. 'Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri.' batin Karin kecewa

**Cup**

Mendadak Killua menariknya kembali, memegangi kedua sisi pipi Karin dan mencium bibir Karin kembali. Betapa shocknya Karin hingga dirinya tidak merespon sedikit pun ciuman Killua.

Killua melepas ciumannya dari Karin, Karin tau Killua bukanlah lelaki yang menggumbar perasaannya dengan kata-kata, dengan sikapnya tadi Karin mengerti, dia sudah merasa cukup walaupun Killua tidak mengatakan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**Deg**

Karin menatap kedua bola mata Killua, menyelami mata biru samudranya untuk melihat kebenaran kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi. Dia tersenyum, Karin tidak menyangka Killua akan mengatakannya. Kemudian Karin memeluk Killua, mengingat-ingat aroma Killua yang kini memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Ajak aku kemana pun kau pergi, berjanjilah." ucap Karin yang diikuti anggukan kepala Killua.

"Ayo kita temui, Gon!" ajak Killua setelah Karin melepaskan pelukannya. Karin tersenyum menyetujui ajakan Killua.

**.**

—"_Only love let us see normal things in an extraordinary way"—_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
